Lizærn
The Lizærn are a race of reptilian humanoids, with their distinct outer features generally being close to that of a lizard or crocodile. Their exterior is completely covered in scales, and their heads generally have spines, horns, or scaled dorsal ridges. Their mouths are similarly structured to that of a lizard-like maw, though far more recessed, retaining a smaller size, more comparable to a human's. Their teeth are generally quite sharp, being able to easily pierce flesh and some tough hide, and their eyes maintain a type of clear outer filter that protects them from the elements without the need for blinking, and as such, they sleep with their eyes seemingly open. Other irregular features include their tail, which is primarily used for balance and is generally quite dexterous, and their clawed hands and feet, which are about as strong as their teeth. Despite the appearance, most Lizærn are warm-blooded and able to survive in extreme temperatures. They have also garnered an immunity to the vast majority of disease and a hefty resistance to poisons (including alcohol). Lizærns tend to gravitate towards more marshy biomes, as these seem to be most comfortable to them, but some have been known to not only live in but adapt to other biomes, such as deserts, albeit this is very rare. Due to their primary environmental preference, Lizærns are extremely apt swimmers and can hold their breaths underwater for nearly an hour as long as they are not under much physical stress. Generally, Lizærns are able to speak both the common language and their own lizærn-tongue dialect, which supposedly sounds similar to series of growls and gutturals, with some variation at times. It is believed that they originated from the valley in Balire, though this is an uncertainty lost to time. Due to their origins and physiology, quite a few Lizaern are found in the lower swamp areas of Balire, beneath the valley. Some do travel and live elsewhere, as many port cities like to make use of their natural aquatic efficiency, but they usually keep to more lush and warm climates. In the Balire valley, their primary residences are either carved into the valley-side or scattered in caves among the lower valley, though some of the infrastructure, such as the docks, is external. Because of their close nature, they have no particular need for government, and function in a more tribal manner of society. However, they do still use modern currency and trade quite frequently with passing ships. Because of their location, Lizærn make frequent use of cold iron in their infrastructure and equipment. Cold Iron is mined below the sea level at lower temperatures and forged at such to preserve the properties. It is generally much harder than regular iron, and as such, it is one of their primary exports. In Lizærn society, there is a group known as the Umbrahkinad, a mercenary organisation known for their efficiency in stealth and primary use of shadow magic. Due to this, it is said that most members of the Umbrakhinad are worshipers of Oterious. Most Lizærn that are born under the month of Otera are taken in by the Umbrahkinad and trained to use their power to its full potential, which is seen as quite an honour in their society. -=Flora and Fauna=-